


Master and Canvas

by Darth_Darling



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blindfolds, Filming, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, M/M, Microbots, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted as a prompt on my tumblr.</p><p>In an AU where this is no fire and no need for revenge, Callaghan and Tadashi have a secret hobby, and shared kink. The pair both love the art of Japanese rope bondage, with Callaghan serving as the Nawashi/Rope Artist and Tadashi as his canvas and model. They anonymously take pictures and share them with the internet, careful to keep their identities hidden.</p><p>This time though, things are a little different. Hiro's Microbots have hit the market, and they thought it would be a little interesting to incorporate them into the act, and film the process as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> http://tho4ns.tumblr.com/post/122778024563/model-beautifulyabused-photo-rigging-tho4ns
> 
> This is the pose Tadashi is being tied in.

Tadashi sat on a large square mat on the floor. He was completely naked and playing with the long black scarf that they were going to use as a blindfold for their session. Callaghan as usual was wearing his all black costume, his mask askew on his head. He was moving about the room, checking all of the cameras and making sure the lighting was perfect.

 

“Are we almost ready to go?” Tadashi asked. Callaghan looked up from the camera.

 

“I think so,” Robert told him. A red light blinked on and he moved to the next camera. “Do you think a month is too soon to use the microbots?” Tadashi shook his head.

 

“No way,” Tadashi disagreed. “Hiro’s microbots were highly anticipated, and sold quite well on their release day. Plenty of people could’ve gotten them by now to use for their own nefarious purposes.” Callaghan laughed at this. He flipped down his mask and went to get his rope.

 

“I’m ready if you are,” Robert told him. Tadashi nodded.

 

“I’m good to go, let’s do this!”

 

Tadashi put the scarf down in front of him and sat still. A few moments later Robert, now in full Nawashi mode, stepped onto the mat and into the light. He began to drop black hemp rope in various piles around his canvas, carefully noting which pile would go to which tie. Once the scene was set he kneeled before Tadashi and picked up the scarf. Carefully he folded it along the width once and wrapped the length around his head, tying and knotting it securely behind his head. Tadashi usually wasn’t blindfolded, but given that they were filming instead of just photographing; he needed an easier way of hiding his Canvas’ identity.

 

Tadashi breathed lightly. He began to focus the rest of his senses to try and anticipate what will happen. All he really knew was that they were going for a Face-Up Suspension tie; the other details were on the vague side. He was fine with that though, he trusted his Rope Master.

 

A mechanical, scuttling sound filled the room, and Tadashi knew that the microbots have been activated. The sound quickly approached and surrounded him. The bots touched him from behind first, and wrapped around his waist. Slowly the bots hoisted him off of the ground. Tadashi let his body go slack, giving no resistance to the forces at work. In only a moment he was hanging in mid air with only microbots holding him up.

 

For a few seconds there was silence as the bots held him up, but more soon joined, bringing rope with them. Tadashi let out a soft sigh as he felt the microbots crawl around his waist, carefully wrapping rope around him. As he felt the rope go under and around his inner thighs, he could hear more machinery behind him.

 

As the microbots made quick work to secure his waist with rope, more bots began to tie up his arms. Tadashi let the bots fold his arms up so that his hands were touching his shoulders. The rope then began to loop up his arms, starting at the elbow. The rope would go over the top, twist as they came together underneath then move up the arm and wrap around and around, finally knotting underneath Tadashi’s wrist. Tadashi could also now feel that the bots were done with his waist too. They all didn’t leave though, he could feel some of them press into his skin, lying still, as though they were pretending to be rope. A single band of bots wrapped themselves around each arm, joining in the act of rope mimicry.

 

The room fell silent. Tadashi could hear Robert breathing to his left. Just as he began to wonder what his Nawashi must have been thinking, he could hear the microbots come back to life.

 

This time they latched onto his feet, a small portion held his ankles together; left foot in front of right. The rest of the bots continued to climb up his thighs, pushing them as far apart as they could. Tadashi felt as a single strand of rope went over each leg, twisting underneath. Then the bots separated for a third time, this portion continuing to climb up his chest, where more rope was dropped upon him.

 

Tadashi could feel as two folded sets of rope were wound around each other and placed in the center of his chest. They began to position themselves in a way that is similar to the kimono tie, with his pectorals framed and bound. The top part was pulled wrapped behind his back, looping around and tying behind the opposite shoulder and armpit. The bottom half however, he could feel was being pulled to join the rope around his thighs, causing him to be pulled backward so that his body made a curve. A knot was soon secured here, and he could no longer move, not that he would’ve tried.

 

However there seemed to be a little bit more work left. The rope he could feel still hanging from his thighs and last knot where being pulled again. From the tugs the microbots were giving, he could tell more knots were being made to hold him in place. Finally, the bots pulled the rope around his feet, wrapping around them a few times, pulling them so that the curved in towards his back, and knotted off under his right heel. There was no more movement after that.

 

Now that all of the work was done, or so he had presumed if he counted the sounds of all of the earlier rope drops correctly, Tadashi could now focus on his position. He knew he must be bent almost into a perfect curved shape. His head was completely upside down, and his chest and back muscles were completely taught; his hips the center point of the suspension. He was completely secured, but not in a way that blocked entry to his ass and genitals. His legs were completely pulled apart, leaving him in a perfect position to do even more exciting things.

 

Tadashi could feel his dick harden at the thought.

 

A camera shutter went off, shaking him out of his thoughts. They always took pictures of this, and they anonymously shared them on the internet. No one ever knew it was them though. Robert always wore his mask and Tadashi’s face would either be turned away or edited out in photoshop. More camera clicks went off around him, capturing every angle and detail of the rope work. Tadashi knew he was getting harder by the second. Something about the photography made it even more enjoyable; that anyone could see him if they went to the right websites and forums.

 

“I would ask if you were doing okay, but I think I already know my answer,” Robert joked, setting down his camera. Tadashi began to attempt to wiggle in his binds.

 

“I’m more than okay,” Tadashi breathed out. “I’m just waiting for you now.” He could hear him come closer now, and he began to softly buck his hips.

 

“Waiting for what?” he asked him. His hands rested on Tadashi’s inner thighs, slowly rubbing up and down. The Canvas let out a gasp and shiver. “Are you waiting for me to cut you down?”

 

“No!” Tadashi shot out. “I know what you were intending when tied me up like this, and I’m waiting for you to follow through.” He began to use what little power he had left to swing back and forth lightly.

 

“Oh, what was I ‘intending’ then?” Robert inquired. He wrapped a lubed up hand around Tadashi’s hardened member, causing him to let out a surprised squeak. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Fuck me,” Tadashi begged. “Please, I can’t wait anymore. I’m too excited.” He heard him chuckle darkly.

 

“As you wish~,” he whispered lovingly, and a lubed finger slipped into Tadashi’s ass.

 

“Yesss!” Tadashi moaned at the intrusion. He was so hot right now. He loved being tied up like this. Suspension ties were great for sex in his opinion, and way better than using a sling. A second finger slipped in and he moaned happily at the feeling of being stretched out by the scissoring motion.

 

“You like it like that?” Robert asked rhetorically.

 

“Mmmh, you know I do,” Tadashi sighed. “You know everything I like.” A third finger slipped in after, then moved deep to easily prod his prostate. “AHH! YES, right there!”

 

“Its so easy for me to find your sweet spot when you’re like this,” Robert mused, pressing against it again to emphasize his point. He smiled proudly at Tadashi’s moans. After thrusting and pressing his fingers against it a few more times, he pulled his hand out.

 

Tadashi whined at the emptiness, only to let out a loud moan a few seconds later after Callaghan slid his dick inside him in one quick, fluid motion.

 

“YES! AhhhhhH!” Tadashi cried out. Robert placed his hands on each side of his Canvas’ hips and began push him back and forth, forcing him to slide up and down his cock.

 

The sounds of Robert’s pants and groans floated to Tadashi’s ears. It didn’t take long for him to quickly increase the speed of Tadashi impaling on him. Tadashi could hear his own moans and whines increase in frequency and pitch. He would be so close if only-

 

“YES! Right there!” Robert began to aim for his sweet spot, and hit it over and over again relentlessly. “Yes! YES! Fuck! Yes! Ahhhh, mmh! Right there yes!” Robert’s own groans began to get louder as well. He could feel Tadashi’s thighs beginning to shudder in pleasure, and prepared for what usually followed.

 

“Ahhh… AHHH…. MhhhhhHHH… Yes! I’m cumming… YES!” Tadashi screamed as he came all over the ropes holding him up. His ass tightened around his partner, and Callaghan gave a few more hard thrusts until he came as well, cumming in three long spurts inside of Tadashi, letting out a strangled moan as he did so.

 

Tadashi was on cloud nine. His orgasm mixed with all of the blood rushing to his head made everything wonderfully fuzzy. Shortly after he felt Callaghan slip out the microbots around his body began pull away. As they climbed up his body he felt the ties around his feet being undone by human hands and rope being pushed off of his thighs. The microbots unhooked him from the ceiling, and slowly lowered him into Callaghan’s lap. Tadashi slumped forward in his arms, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?” Robert asked as he undid the knots around Tadashi’s waist.

 

“I’m just a little tired… that’s all,” Tadashi weakly muttered. Callaghan nodded and pulled the rope from his waist off of him. Afterwards he went up the knots underneath his armpits and undid those quickly. “I liked this, we should do this style more often.”

 

“Good,” he curtly agreed as he worked on the rope around Tadashi’s right arm. “What did you think of the microbots?”

 

“I liked them, it was definitely interesting,” Tadashi answered. When his arm was free he stretched it out for a moment, and then draped it around Callaghan’s neck. “How was it for you? Trying to work on multiple parts couldn’t have been easy.”

 

“It wasn’t actually,” Robert admitted. “I think I’ll have to take it easy next time.” He pulled all of the rope from Tadashi’s left arm free and dropped it the floor with the others. Tadashi let that one flop over Robert’s neck as well.

 

“I still think you did good though,” he smiled. Robert kissed him softly in response and undid the tie on the scarf, pulling if off and away. Tadashi eagerly kissed him back.

 

“I love you,” Robert sighed after he pulled back. Tadashi gave him a quick peck on the lips again.

 

“I love you too!” With that Robert adjusted his hold on Tadashi, and stood up, carrying him now sideways in his arms.

 

“Let’s get you to bed,” he told him. “You take a nap and I’ll clean up and have dinner ready.”

 

“That sounds good,” Tadashi agreed lazily, already falling asleep. Robert just smiled contentedly in response, and walked out of the room, leaving the scene behind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a kick in the butt to write, but I like the end result. My anon really wanted to see shibari with microbots, and this was my product. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
